


G'night, Sweetheart

by Knight-Shy (Miss_Awkward)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Horrortale, Gen, Reader Is Not Chara, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-04 19:05:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12777507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Awkward/pseuds/Knight-Shy





	G'night, Sweetheart

A chill ran down your spine as you made your way through the snow-covered forest, the crunching of snow beneath your boots echoing in the air. For the past hour (you didn't really know how long it's been, you're watched shattered when you fell down that accursed hole), you could have sworn someone- something- had been following you. That you were being tracked like a rabbit by a hunter and his bloodhounds.

But, with what you've seen so far, you wouldn't be wrong with that guess. Talking flowers with a single eye, a ghost that tried to make a meal of you, and a monstrous goat-hag that tried to poison you... This was beyond logical, a goddamn _nightmare_ brought to life!

Hearing a cheery whistle filling the air, you barely managed to swallow the shriek that attempted to claw its way out of your throat as you spun on your heels. Wide, wild eyes darted around the clearing, but still, you could not find the source of the whistling even as it began to reach a crescendo. You whimpered in fear.

"hey, sweetheart-" your heart got caught in throat as you froze-  “whaddaya doin’ out here? don’t cha know that it’s too cold for ya _tiba_ out in the cold?” The soft, boyish voice held amusement that you could feel as a shudder ran down your spine.  “what, ya gonna give me a _cold_ shoulder? _icy_ how it is; ya too _chill_ t’talk t’me. now, sweetheart, _w h y d o n’ t y a t u r n a r o u n d?”_

If it weren’t for the dark turn the voice took, you would have been almost amused by the puns he spewed, even if they were ill-timed and distasteful in your current situation. Turning around at the command, you stumbled backward and fell on your ass with a loud whimper. A skeleton… You were being talked to by a living skeleton. This _was_ a nightmare.

Smiling, he offered you a hand as he chuckled.  “look’s like ya got scared outta ya skin, sweetheart. lemme help ya up.” 

You took the hand offered to you without thinking, without listening to your gut as it screamed at you to _stop!_ A shriek tore its way out of your throat as you registered this pain, this overwhelming _pain,_ and a warm dribble along your hand. You yanked your hand away from the manically grinning skeleton, your shriek growing louder when the blood began to gush from the hole in your hand. 

"meh..meh-heh-heh!" The Monster started to cackle at your pain, at the look of utter terror plastered across your face as you struggled to staunch the bleeding with your sweater. You were hyperventilating, too focused on your pain to pay heed to the skeleton.

He licked the blood off the spike, his red tongue swirling around it like a slimy snake, as he watched your horror grow. Eventually... Eventually, he grew bored with your terror, with watching your blood stain the sweater and the snow uselessly. 

"hey, sweetheart?" You turned frightened eyes upon the skeleton, pupils dilating in terror when you saw the bone blade in his hand and grin on his face. "g'night."

There was a sharp pain in your throat and gurgle escaped your throat before it went black, your hands clenching at the warmth gushing free. It wasn't long before it all went black.

**_WOULD YOU LIKE TO RESET?_ **


End file.
